The Offer
The Offer - A role-play between Lavi's and Seireitou's characters. ''Dramatis Personae'' * Hotaru Fujibayashi * Seireitou Kuchiki Story Years have passed since that fateful day. Hotaru could hear it as though it were yesterday: "Patrol Corps Commander Hotaru Fujibayashi: for assisting in the taboo experiments conducted by Kisuke Urahara, you will be imprisoned in Underground Prison 2!" She was not part of the detention unit of the Onmitsukidō, though Hotaru knew of the place from her work. The thought of what might become of her if she was not timely rescued by her superior, Yoruichi Shihōin, and given the opportunity to flee. Her career was in shambles because of Aizen, as well as her future as the head of the Fujibayashi Family. Damn his name: it has become the synonym for traitor. Hotaru sat upon the railing of her apartment room's balcony, facing the nearby river that runs through Karakura Town. One of the only places that she could call home: Soul Society was no longer such a place upon her sentencing. Reiatsu of all levels, great and insignificant, she could feel all over the town. It was hardly a wonder that Aizen would chose this place in order to sap enough soul energy to create the King's Key. She would have joined the fight against the Espada, but some things take a long time to change, or they never do. "Yo," said a white haired man who had appeared on the roof above her. Looking up, Hotaru gazed upon the man. His reiatsu was considerable in relations to others all over Karakura. "What do you want?" she asked wearily. Not many spiritually high beings contacted her in such a manner. He could be from the Onmitsukidō, for all she knew. "Your a runaway from Soul Society, arent you?" asked the man who had then appeared, side by side with her. The first word that came to mind was 'creeper.' Now, Hotaru was on full alert, though the likelihood of him being in the Onmitsukidō has decreased significantly: though he suspected such a background so quickly. "What does that have to do with anything?" she asked, the muscles of her gigai tense and ready to act. The man faced her, "I too am a runaway, maybe you've heard of me, the infamous Seireitou Kuchiki?" he asked. "Do you know who you are talking to then?" Hotaru answered back, pivoting on her butt and sliding off the metal railing, entering her apartment. She didn't know exactly why she did that: it just didn't feel right. A runaway Kuchiki speaking to her, of a lesser house. What are the odds? "Aw, come on, dont be like that, cutie" Seireitou said as he too was already in the apartment as well with her. Hotaru suddenly turned about, crossing her arms. "Don't flirt with me," she said sternly, "what do you want?" Seireitou appeared right infront of her, scratching her chin gently, "Dont be so stern, im here for a request" The moment Seireitou's finger brushed her skin, Hotaru's hand shot up to grab the Kuchiki's wrist and slowly pull Seireitou's hand away from her face. "Stop dancing around the bush and tell me what you want."